Behind the Scences
by JojoTea
Summary: We all knows what happens with the Code Breakers during all the action. But what happens when the shows all over and deleted scenes come in? Lots of yaoi between cute boys. These are all random chapters with yaoi couples of all sorts. warning: boyxboy, bad language, rough. This is my first Code. Breaker story. Enjoy.
1. Lost

**Hey guys! So here's a new story of one shots from the anime/ manga Code. Breakers. Its awesome, check it out if you haven't seen it. Itll all be different short stories so have fun with that. Story edited by loveless fangirl. It don't own Code. Breakers or the characters used. Warning: Yaoi, rough, bad language. Enjoy.**

* * *

_After the first time I became lost, coming out of it, hurt more than going in._

Ogami looked up with sleepy eyes, Toki's tense hands on his wrists and body on top of him. It wasn't a random dream that swept his mind in his blank state. He had been here before. Couple years ago, a year ago, a few months ago, Ogami didn't want to remember but something made him. His tired muscles and mind starting to become aware, he tried to squirm away with a quiet groan, his lungs not ready to scream. It was instinctive.

"Knock it off," Toki said, slamming his wrist down to make him stop. "You knew that this would happen if you got lost again."

"Screw you." He growled

"Heh, you first."

"Stop it."

He clenched his teeth and tried to get out from under Toki's body, but he was still too weak from his time lost. Ogami stopped. He looked up and sighed. "Come on, Toki. For once, for fucking once, make a good decision in your life."

"Why do I have to make when I know you're not going to?" Toki said with a fleeting smirk. "I told you that this would happen when you got lost. Apparently you haven't learned anything from me doing this, Six."

Ogami turned his head and flashed his teeth. Bawling up his fists that he wanted to set a blaze, but if he did, he'd quickly lose strength and go back to the same state he came out of. Then be greeted by the same person on him. Toki felt Ogami's wrists become warm just thinking about it, he smirked, making magnetic restraints to replace his hands. Toki put his hands on his hips, while Ogami tried to get out of the odd restraints.

_I'd been here before._

Ogami blinked his eyes open, a blur of ceiling and smoke passing his nose coming by. His whole body hurt and it felt like he had slept for a week instead of two days. He lightly groaned as he switched his head back and forth, seeing blonde locks and familiar furniture.

"This is… This is my house…" Ogami mumbled from a dry mouth.

"Hmm?" Toki hummed and swung around with a burning cigarette in his mouth. He smiled. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

"Shut up," Ogami said and started to sit up. He sighed, rubbing his head. "Tell me what happened."

"You went lost because you're an idiot." Toki said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks for that," Ogami glared. "Can you get me a water? And put that out, it'll make my room smell"

"Water is on your other side."

Ogami turned and got the cup with bendy straw in it from when he was out. He took a quenching sip while Toki stubbed out his cigarette. "Don't get that on my rug," Ogami warned. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"They're out cleaning up your mission and leaving me here with you," Toki stretched with a yawn before he walked over. "Sucks that I had to take care of you and get none of the action."

"I didn't finish the mission?"

"No, asshole, you didn't. You thought you could take all those guys by yourself because of your hard on for justice, or destroying evil, or whatever you're into, and used up your powers," Toki's tone becoming agitated, he crossed his arms. Sitting down by Ogami "What the hell, Six? You know you shouldn't do everything on your own, that's why we're all a team."

Ogami shrugged. "I saw my chance and I took it. I couldn't wait."

"You tryin' to get killed out there?" Toki asked "Or get one of us killed?"

"I'm not trying to do anything but my job. Nothing happened when I was gone and everyone can take care of themselves. I don't really care." Ogami sighed and turned on his other hip to lie down.

Toki slammed his hands down on the ground. Ogami was unfazed and took it as just a temper tantrum. He couldn't see the disgust or hate in Toki's mismatched eyes.

_I was idiotic. I was stupid. He proved that to me._

Toki crawled back on Ogami and crept his hand up Ogami's singed shirt. Ogami seethed and tensed his abs under Toki's hand. The touch was cold on his skin, Toki only grinned at the rejection still coming of Ogami like a wave. Toki chuckled.

"It's funny, how many time have we done this? Three? Four times since that day?"

"Shut up, don't talk about it."

"Oh yeah, that depends on how many more times you're going to use up your powers and leave us on our own. I think you'd try to be more careful with that hot piece you have now."

"Knock it off! Don't talk about her right now!"

"Sorry, getting so defensive," Toki put a finger to his own lips. "I wouldn't be too loud. We are at Sakura's house this time. Someone could run in and they'd see you in your. Pathetic. State."

Ogami's eyes widened at the information given to him. He'd given into this play before, but now he couldn't let it happen. "Toki, stop, I'm not going to let this happen again, not in Sakura's house."

"Really now?" Toki leaned in close with a grin wide enough to make Ogami feel sick. "You must not want your little girlfriend to hear you moan, is that it?"

The whispering voice made Ogami tremble, with fear and humiliation. In earlier years, Ogami fought the first time, after it happened he waited for another attack. It got harder and harder to fight back every time he came out of being lost. Toki always offered first to watch Ogami when he was lost, but with Sakura and the team coming back, he had to wait. Ogami was fed up , he wouldn't allow this cycle to be repeated.

Ogami spat up at Toki's face. Toki winced and wiped off his cheek. "Asshole."

"Eat shit, I'll scream." Ogami threatened.

Toki chuckled and tore buttons off Ogami's shirt, hearing growls and gasps from him. Toki's hands ran up to Ogami's pale pecks, feeling hot skin and pink flesh. Ogami still hadn't opened his mouth, only give dagger stares. "That's weird," Toki said and leaned down. "I hear you threatening but I don't hear you screaming."

_His hands are always so cold._

"Toki! What the fuck are you doing?!" Ogami yelled.

Toki had pounced on his body after not getting across the point of losing a team mate or getting himself hurt. Code Breakers didn't need another dead body on their hands, even if it was someone he hated. In some way, even knowing everyone was a dog to the government, he couldn't see another one go. Ogami knew what he wanted his purpose to be and he didn't care how he got it done, just that he did.

Toki's grip got tighter on Ogami's hip. He could see the anger now, the agitation, and the face of utter rage. "What the fuck are _you_ doing?! Give a shit about others, asshole! Do you think it's right not to even think about your teammates every once in a while?!" Toki snapped

"Why do you care?! To everyone in the world, we aren't real, remember?!"

"Yeah I do, but _we _know we exist. You don't give a fuck about your own actions or what you put others through. You wouldn't even give a fuck if someone got hurt or a mission couldn't be done because you were lost! And you won't even say a sorry when everyone gets back, will you? Because you don't care. "

Ogami tried to stay calm, thinking Toki was still throwing a fit. He pushed his head up off the ground and narrowed his eyes. He quelled his voice from the shout earlier. "Get off of me. Before I burn your body into ash." He gritted, bawling his fist and wanting to make a flame

Toki cheekily snickered. "You think you really wanna do that?!" Toki exclaimed. "You just came out of being lost not even five minutes ago. Your body can't handle that yet."

He had a point.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Toki." Ogami said, relaxing his palms

"Neither am I." Toki stated.

"Then what do you want from me? You already lectured, now what?"

Toki grinned. A devilish idea popping into his head, he locked Ogami's wrists to the floor and sat up.

"I was thinking about teaching you a lesson. One that would make you think twice before you use all of your powers." Toki flung off his jacket. "One that makes you put others before your stupid goal."

Toki's fingers walked up under Ogami's shirt, touching his hips and lower abdomen. Ogami quickly gasped and started to kick his legs. Panicking over the chill touches.

"Get the fuck off of me! Stop joking around and get off!"

Toki pinned down Ogami's legs and made his body stay still for as long as he wanted. After feeling his body tagged to the ground, Ogami swallowed and took a breath, trying to keep his cool collective face. He saw how serious Toki was being behind all the smiling masks he showed.

"Shh, I wouldn't yell loud if I were you." Toki playfully whispered. "I'd try to keep my mouth shut. That's how you'll get over this quicker."

"You're a prick," Ogami growled. "I swear I'd kill you if I co-"

"But you can't, can you? You're helpless and no one is coming to help you. Not with the mess you left them with."

Ogami stayed silent. Toki only smiled.

Toki scratched under Ogami's chin, Ogami flicked his head to the other side. Rejection was all he could do. Toki leaned down to kiss Ogami's neck, Ogami looked at the wall with a strained face and his nail's digging in his palms. No one was coming soon, and no one would stop him.

_I knew no one would come the times before. But this time they can… So why don't I yell?_

Ogami blankly looked up at the ceiling. Feeling smooth lips on the curves of his collar bones with hands sticking to his body. Starting to feel skin touching his as he tried to keep his eyes diverted, the occasional buck of his legs, knowing if he struggled more than that Toki would restrain him like he always had before. He started to learn, he started to care less, and it started to become natural.

Toki nibbled on Ogami's collar bones, working his way into a bite on Ogami's chest, trailing down his hands to the buckle of Ogami's pants. Ogami heard the clinking, grunting from a kick, and then turning his head to the side, red coming to his nose. Toki looked up from the squirm.

"What is it?" Toki asked slinking upwards but keeping his hand low. "Aw, don't tell me you're already getting shy."

Ogami wrinkled his nose, narrowing his eyes and keeping his mouth shut. Toki grabbed Ogami's jaw line and made him look in his multi-colored eyes, his fingers already making quick work of his zipper.

"I'm not letting you look away so easily," Toki started to pull down his underwear, playing shamelessly with the elastic. "I think you can keep your eyes opened on this part."

Ogami let out an angry sigh curling up his lip but not muttering a word. Toki chuckled. "Silent treatment. It's probably best, you keeping your mouth shut."

"Screw you." Ogami quietly said

Toki got out Ogami's soft member in his palm, after that, he jerked Ogami's head down. Seeing his cock in the palm of a rival sent shivers up his spine, Ogami tried to turn his face away.

"Oh no," Toki brought Ogami's head back to the position he put it in. Only, his hand was on the back of Ogami's head. "I said you're going to look at yourself, and that's what you'll do." Toki said through clenched teeth.

Before Ogami could say any words, Toki's hand started to move. Ogami lightly gasped from his throat, sweat ran off his cheek as his member started to grow. He lightly started to pant and feel his heart race. Ogami tried best to prevent any sounds from escaping, anything that would give Toki satisfaction.

"St-stop." Ogami breathed out.

"Stop?" Toki brought his mouth to Ogami's ear. "How can you tell me to stop with your dick growing in my hand?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I want."

Toki licked up Ogami's ear-Ogami tensed when he felt teeth on his lobe-jerking his hand faster. Ogami's hips bucked, and his chest rose with the pace. His mouth opened wide, his closing against the unwanted pleasure. Toki swirled his thumb on the tip of Ogami's head playing with the precum slowly forming, a trembling moan finally escaped his captives lips. Toki smirked, and yanked Ogami's hair back making his eyes become slit with his breath hitching.

"How do you feel, Six? Helpless? Weak? Humiliated?"

"St-ah!- p it!" Ogami moaned.

"Or have you gotten used to it now? You haven't fought back like usual. Maybe you're enjoying yourself? Do you like the way I touch you? Like being my bitch?"

Ogami arched his back inhaling from how the stokes were long and quicker. He swallowed and glared back at Toki. "Like I would lust for you."

"You seem to be moaning for me."

Ogami held his breath. Moans coming out like hiccups. A sinking feeling coming from his body, Toki told the truth about that part. It made him feel embarrassed, it destroyed his pride, he started to tear up. Liquid started to pool over and run down Toki's knuckles, Ogami's hips pumping up into his fist when he stopped moving. Toki knew what that meant.

"If you didn't only think of yourself, this would never happen," Toki licked Ogami's tears away. Ogami scowled. "Or if you learned that first time I wouldn't have to do this."

"Is that wh-wha-Hah- ah~ what D-daddy says to you when you s-screw up?" Ogami moaned out. Toki frowned and only pumped faster, tightening his grip until it was almost painful (his father being mentioned always upset him). "I b-bet he's the one who taught you this."

Toki lowly growled, yanking harshly at Ogami's hair, forcing a whimper past his victims' lips. "Do you see yourself?" Toki harshly asked. "You're blushing and tearing up. I bet that if I stopped moving you'd still be fucking my hand, with you moving like you are. You have a beautiful voice Ogami. Worthy of a porn star."

Ogami looked down, his cock swelling and leaking sporadically. He was heated, sweating lightly from the semi-rough handling and the words thrown at him. Ogami was disgusted with himself, not doing anything, not being able to stop his body, not being able to deny Toki's words. What had he just thought?

Toki let Ogami arch his head back in a last stifling moan before coming into Toki's hand and on his stomach. Toki sat up from the ground and chuckled, licking cum off his fingers. Ogami trembled in embarrassment and anger, still shackled to the ground with the almost invisible magnetic cuffs.

Toki wiped his lip and stood up between Ogami's legs. He tapped a knee to make him look forward. "Bend your knees, or you know I'll do it for you." Toki said, sternly

Ogami stubbornly and slowly bent his knees up and spread them more. Toki took off the rest of Ogami's pants. He was now expose- indecent- to the one he hated the most, his jaw shivering with aggravation (not fear, never fear) as he breathed through his nose. Toki licked his lips and got down on his knees, touching a cheek to make Ogami jump from the ground, a snicker coming from Toki. Toki undid his own pants and spat in his hand. He gave a few rubbed to his member.

"Are you still scared of this?" Toki asked. His tip circling and spreading the rim of Ogami's hole. Earning a shudder. "It would be funny if you were."

Ogami looked up and flashed his teeth. "Do I look scared to you?"

Toki smiled. "Very."

Toki started to push in, clinging to Ogami's calves to hold them up. Ogami clenched his eyes tightly, curling his toes and trying so hard to just have a scream leak out of his mouth than come out full force. He let his mouth come open and only shaky inhales and breaths came out. Along with tears rolling off his cheeks. He through his head back and whined in pain.

"Fuck!" Ogami whined.

Once Toki was all the way in, he didn't care what Ogami was feeling. Because all he felt was the heat Ogami exuded and how tight he felt around him. Toki started to move at a rough pace, tearing Ogami's' delicate passage. Ogami sobbed softly, his mouth open and drooling in the corner, he let out pained noises. He wanted to keep quieter but wasn't able. He felt what he assumed was blood trickle from his entrance, hearing grunts from Toki as the blood eased his movements.

_It's always hurt. Every single time._

Ogami yelled loud, as his own sweat (among other things) soaked the blanket he was lying on. The pain was unbearable and the nail's that pierced his thighs didn't help much either. The stench of blood, tears, sex, and cigarettes were strong, and all coming from the two. Ogami's body trembled with the pain, his voice steadily growing in volume, while Toki cooed out breaths. The ground thumped with Ogami's back sliding up and down on the wooden floor.

"Hah! Ah! T-Toki, p-please-!" Ogami interrupted himself with his own lustful voice.

"What, Six? Are you pleading for more?"

Toki pushed in harder and quicker.

"Gah! N-No!" He shouted, keeping his eyes closed.

Ogami's stark body squirmed on the ground, trying to disconnect from Toki and his strong, slim body. Toki still couldn't believe Ogami was still trying to get out of this, like he had regained the hope he lost years ago. Ogami's cock twitched, pearl after pearl slid off in droplets, until they came like a river.

"Hah! Nnngh, Toki! T-Toki!" Ogami screamed.

"Ogami," Toki said. He put his clammy palm on Ogami's throat, making him deeply inhale and look up. His eyes watery and slit open above bright red cheeks. "Look at my face when you call my name. You never know, this might be the last time you see it."

Ogami swallowed and tilted his whole body back as he came. Toki, soon after.

_He was in me. His whole being inside of me._

Ogami was curled under his covers Sakura set out for him. Lavenders and cotton, now stained in cum and sweat. He clenched the pillow and kept his eyes diverted, in the dimness of the room, Toki had flicked open his lighter and light a cigarette while he put his jacket back on.

_He always has to smoke after we do it._

Ogami's breathing came out in soft heaves while his whole body was chilled from the room air. Or maybe the tears still sliding from his face finally wrapped around his body. He truly knew now, how hard it is to be helpless, to be useless with no one to protect you. He almost felt like throwing up. Toki slung back on his button up, lit cigarette between his teeth.

"This better have taught you something," Toki turned back after he had buttoned his shirt back on. He got a blanket from a pile and through it on Ogami's body. "Here, cover yourself up."

Ogami was speechless. The blanket was scratchy around his body but it kept him warm. He swallowed. "I'm gonna kill you for this." Ogami clearly said.

Toki took a drag from his cigarette. "When you get your strength back, I don't care what you fucking do," Toki slung his jacket over his shoulder and squatted eye level with Ogami. "Just know, every time you become lost, just think about what happened today. Because it'll happen all over again." Toki said smugly with a vicious smile on his face. "…oh, and by the way,…"He looked over his shoulder as he left the room "…Sakura just ran down the hall."

_I hate you. More than anything in the world. But you know how to get your point a crossed…._

* * *

_ So I hope you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. See you next update._


	2. Cat Eyes

**Hey guys! New chapter! sorry its up so late but I really hope you like it. This is soft sex between Yuuki and Toki. Edited by loveless fangirl. I don't own Code Breakers or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_It might sound weird, but_ _whenever he looked at me, I could see I reminded him of a cat._

Yuuki purred softly in Toki's lap, the soft strokes of Toki's hand lulling him to sleep . Toki was hunched over, bored of the night already. Yuuki was dropped on him last minute to watch him if anything happened. He didn't like to be settled with work that wasn't helpful. Work like watching a lost person be a stupid cat. Smoke made the air stale and smell like ash, Toki grind his teeth on the end of his cigarette, leaving bite marks.

"This is so fucking dumb," Toki muttered to himself "You're a person, not a _real_ cat. So why am I even letting you sleep on my lap?!"

"Force of habit," Yuuki yawn. "You're loud when you talk to yourself."

Toki took his hand away and rolled his eyes. Yuuki started to stand on his small paws and stretch his beck, his little tongue flicking out in another yawn. His paws kneeded Toki's thighs, still sleepy and wanting more time to nap. Toki groaned.

"Oh no you don't, get off my lap, I'm not a bed." Toki snapped.

"But you're so comfy."

"Stop acting like an animal and get off of me!"

Yuuki whined and stood on Toki's legs while looking up. Yuuki's front paws got on Toki's chest while he blew in smoke with a sigh. Then puffed out smoke on Yuuki's face. His nose wiggled and his face turned.

"What are you doing?" Toki asked

Yuuki looked back up with his beady eyes after the air cleared. "I'm acting like Nyanmaru. You should try it too, it's fun."

Yuuki sounded like a child most of the time. Pretending to be another character with the innocents that had never been soiled yet. A small and glamorously sweet voice to match. It's what he liked in Yuuki, that he still had his purity when he himself had lost it. It would only be found again when he became lost, and even then, he only took the appearance not the feeling.

Toki rolled his eyes and stubbed out the cigarette on the ground, he didn't care where ash landed. "Um, no thanks Cat-Boy." Toki replied

"Why not?" Yuuki's head tilted

"Because I'm not an obsessive weirdo who has a thing for cats."

Yuuki's furry head hung low. His pointed ears flattened against his head, dropping his paws to Toki's legs again. "I think it would be fun if we did, then we both would be Nyanmaru," His words glum. Toki couldn't stand how disappointed they sounded. "And you'd be really good at it too."

Toki raised an eyebrow. The childish and oblivious way Yuuki acted was manipulative, it made you feel bad if you said "no" to something. But he wouldn't act like an animal for him, but the last phrase is what got to him.

"What makes you think I'd be a good cat?"

Yuuki caught Toki's attention. He looked up with wider eyes, his black eyes almost glowed with moisture. "Well, because of your eyes, of course."

"My eyes?" Toki quarried "What do my eyes have anything to do with that?"

"Well," Yuuki started and stared in Toki's chest. "Because cats have really bright and big eyes. And your eyes are different colors and some cats have different color eyes," Yuki stretched his hind legs and patted Toki's nose with both paws. Toki's face scrunched up and tickled when his padded feet touched his cheeks. "I always thought your eyes were really pretty."

Toki's mouth slightly opened from the complement. His face blushed a bit, but then he shook it off. Toki grabbed the little cat and tried to get him off again. But before he could, a thick cloud of fog came, filling the whole room. Toki coughed, closing his eyes, it smelled like damp cat fur all around him.

"W-what the hell?" He groaned and hazily opened his eyes.

His weight in his lap had become heavier and the fuzzy cat hair he had felt before was now skin and bony. Fingers seemed to be on his face now. After the cloud cleared the image became clear. Toki gasped and blushed brightly. Yuuki had come out of being lost and was a person again. Yuuki tilted his head, confused on how Toki eyed him.

"What is it?" Yuki softly said

Toki tugged his hands away and hurried, trying to get up. Trying to tear Yuuki off of him but Yuuki wouldn't let him.

"B-because your naked idiot! You went unlost!" Toki shouted, his eyed become bigger and frantic. "Now let me get up!"

Yuki wasn't listening, he was too busy gazing in Toki's eyes, and they were so big and glistening. The miss-match colors shining brighter than usual. Yuuki's hands gripped Toki's jawline to make him look at him, an oddly focused expression on his face, Toki's face was strained and he fidgeted nervously.

"What?!" Toki exclaimed.

Toki stopped fidgeting. If he moved anymore, Yuuki's body would be pressed against his. With his heat mixing with his, and bare skin against his clothes, Toki knew his face wouldn't go back to it's normal color for quite a while.

"Your eyes…" Yuuki brushed his thumb on Toki's cheek bone. "They look so… Big and beautiful. They look so panicked."

Yuuki leaned in closer, what he wouldn't give to see every emotion those eyes held. Toki blushed brighter and jumped out of his seat. Yuuki fell on his hands and knees, still peering up. Toki couldn't handle anymore of Yuuki's words-or him being pressed so close-anymore. If he let Yuuki linger on him, he would have wanted to do all kinds of things to the innocent Cat-Boy. He knew he'd never understand.

Toki turned around so he wouldn't see Yuuki anymore and to settle his frayed nerves.

"C-could you please get some clothes on already?"

"Oh, you mind?" Yuki said.

"Yeah I mind!" Toki turned in the yell "What would make you think I didn't?!"

"Because you're half hard." Yuuki pointed out and crudely gestured.

Toki stopped and looked down, he inhaled and shielded his mouth with his hand. "O-oh shit, I'm sorry!"

_His eyes look so embarrassed._

"It's okay," Yuuki got off his hands and onto his shins and looked up. "It happened because you like me, yea?"

"D-don't be so ridiculous!" Toki stepped back "T-that's not why!"

Yuuki started to stand, he softly groaned and took a step forward, Toki took another step back.

"I think you're lying." Yuuki said taking another step.

Toki moved away. "Well, I'm not, n-now I think I should-"

"You are, I can see it in your eyes," Yuuki touched Toki's face again, making him freeze in place. "Your eyes reveal so much."

Toki tried to pull away, but Yuuki followed. "K-knock it o-o-"

Toki was interrupted by tripping over his own feet, he looked back and yelled, grabbing Yuuki's wrist like he would hold him up but instead Yuuki came crashing down with him. Toki groaned and closed his eyes when he hit the ground, his arms spread and head hurting.

"Oww," Toki painfully said. He opened his eyes back up. Yuuki sat on his hips, his palms on Toki's chest. Toki immediately flushed and heat ran through his body. "Ah! Yuuki! Get off!"

Yuuki's face was opposite of Toki's. Toki showed surprise with thoughts racing, Yuki's was unfazed in the situation, even feeling Toki's erection pressed into his backside. Yuuki's hand grazed Toki's cheek, Toki jerked his head away and tried to push himself up with his hands. Yuuki grabbed the wrists and slammed them back down.

Toki gasped, then was aggravated. "Yuuki! What the fuck! Let me up," He wigged underneath his friends naked body and kept his face turned away. "S-stop touching me…"

"So is that what you want me to do? Touch you?"

"That _not_ what I'm talking about! Let me up!"

"I could do it if you want me to," Yuuki let up on Toki's wrists and leaned in closer. "I wouldn't mind it."

Toki stopped moving. He looked up at Yuuki, he looked like he was completely serious. Then again, Yuuki always did.

"Stop screwing around, Yuuki, it's not funny. Let me up." Toki commanded.

Yuuki went to Toki's neck and sealed what he said before with a kiss. "I'll make you feel good, give you what you want," Yuuki breathed. "As long as I'm allowed to look at you."

Toki shuttered and turned away. He felt dizzy, like Yuuki's breath was pleasurably toxic to him. Toki swallowed. "You don't want to do this, Yuuki…" Toki's words trailed, his eyes diverted. "I don't know why you would offer something like that."

"Because I want to see your face while I fuck you." Yuki softly mumbled against Toki's skin

"Don't be so blunt!" Toki jerked then calmed down. He wasn't struggling anymore. Was the idea of doing it with Yuuki settling in? He sighed. "You just want to look at me right? That's it?"

Yuuki looked up and softly smirked. Letting go of Toki's wrists. "That's my only condition."

Toki bit his lip. He didn't know what was making him agree, was it Yuuki's voice, or Yuuki's body? Maybe it was the complements (nobody ever gave him complements), he couldn't think of any rational reason for his decision. He swallowed and nodded.

"Fine, just do it fast, okay?"

Yuuki's small smile was the brightest thing Toki had ever seen, he just never thought he would smile because he agreed to have sex with him. Yuuki let his hand untuck his shirt and pop the buttons free. Feeling his collar bone and sculpting chest, his mouth leaned down and caught Toki's lips with his. Toki's eyes scrunched, but didn't close them, it was awkward to see Yuuki look back at him. He was unable to tell what Yuuki felt, but he knew Yuuki saw everything Toki felt.

Toki had to close his eyes while he tried to slip his tongue in Yuuki's mouth. Yuuki let him, and tilted his head to play along with Toki's warm mouth. Toki opened his mouth and breathed in Yuuki's mouth for air, huffing with red cheek and saliva lacing his lips. Yuuki let his thumb gently touch Toki's lips and grazed his bottom lip, Toki jerked away. He was still embarrassed from this, Yuuki didn't mind seeing it though.

Yuuki finished unbuttoning Toki's shirt, reveling lean cut abs and curved v-lines that ran to his belt. Yuuki started to pull the hinges of the metal belt and pulled the leather out of the belt loops. Yuuki undid the button on Toki's pants and hooked his hand on the elastic. Toki pushed Yuuki's hands but not letting them leave the hem. Yuuki looked up, not understanding the hesitation. Then, he looked in Toki's eyes.

Yuuki tilted Toki's blushing face to look at him. Yuuki kissed an eyelid softly.

"Keep your eyes on me. It's okay." Yuuki whispered.

Toki softly breathed, saying nothing but agreeing silently. Yuuki kissed the top of Toki's eye again, then his small nose, to his neck. His mouth lingered down, more and more, from collar bone to chest, sending shivers down Toki's spine. Still, his eyes were wide open, even when Yuuki's mouth trailed to a hip bone. His fingers tugged on the elastic of his boxers to pull them off to reveal the generous length was tenting them.

Yuuki's hand slowly fondled the shaft. Toki jumped from the feeling of Yuuki's dainty hand on his skin. Yuuki pumped his hand, avidly watching the expression on his teammates face. Warm breaths started to tremble from Toki's mouth, he looked down with rosy cheeks. The strokes sending static up his back, when Yuuki ran his thumb across the head, Toki let out an almost silent moan. He tried keeping his eyes open (it was so hard not to close them or look away) so he wasn't going back on his and Yuuki's deal. They were wide, filled with the need for more. Yuuki just got off at seeing Toki.

He grabbed one of Toki's hands and slowed down his pace. Toki's breathing slowed to shallow breaths from the panting it had been. Yuuki's guided Toki's hand down his chest and grazing abs, he let Toki's fingers brush his member.

"Toki, do you think you can touch me too, please?"

Toki's fingers twitched at the thought of touching Yuuki, he didn't think he'd have to do anything during this. His heart thumped faster against his chest, he swallowed and started to curl his palm around Yuuki's member. He felt obligated to somehow repay Yuuki. He started to stroke Yuuki's cock at a slow pace, causing a blush to rise on the redheads face.

"That's it." Yuuki's hand started to move his hand faster again.

"Don't- hah! - t-talk to me." Toki stuttered

"Oh? Why not?" Yuki breathed in a whisper. He kissed Toki's jawline before moving closer to his ear. "Is it because you like how I sound? Do you want me to talk dirty to you Toki?" Yuuki nibbled on the crease of Toki's ear.

Toki's mouth replied with a simple moan. "I-I said don't talk to me."

Yuuki's tongue flicked at Toki's lobe. Toki's hips were bucking in this hand, warm vanilla fluid started to lace Yuki's long fingers. Toki's voice and heavy breathing were all the sounds heard in the room, Yuuki knew Toki was close. His head went to Toki's chest, both his nipples were perked, Yuuki pressed his warm mouth against one and sucked gently. His other fingers circled to other one with light pitches. Toki's moans hitched.

"Nnuh! Y-Yuuki!" Toki said.

Yuuki could feel how fast Toki's heartbeat, he occasionally looked at Toki. Eyes full of lust and gaining pleasure. Yuuki pumped faster, Toki tossed and turned, his toes curled and the hand that was touching Yuuki slowed down. Toki huffed a few more times before coming, along with moaning loudly.

Toki started to calm his body. Yuuki sat up, his hand drenched in hot, fresh cum. He tilted his head and licked his palm. Salt entering his mouth, Toki sat up on his elbows with disgust.

"Don't lick it! That gross!" He shouted.

"Tastes like you," Yuuki said, sitting up "And I like the way you taste."

Toki balled his fists together, glaring at Yuuki with bashful blush at what he said. After Yuuki cleaned his hand, he pulled the rest on Toki's pants and boxers. He sat on his shins between Toki's legs and bent them, Yuuki smirked.

"Don't look at me like that, not when I can tell you like it."

"Shut up."

"Why?" Yuuki said, holding up Toki's legs "Because you know it's true?"

"I said shut up," Toki growled. "Hurry up and fuck me already."

Yuuki chuckled. "You're getting impatient," Yuuki's finger tips circled Toki's entrance. Toki's cock twitched with anticipation. "I won't put it in until you say it nicely."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Yuuki shook his head. A finger poking inside. "Sorry, Toki. But I want to hear you beg for me."

Yuuki kept teasing Toki, his fingers curled deeper inside, moving in and out of Toki, playing with his soft insides. Toki narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, his fists shook. His head snapped back to Yuuki's face.

"Yuuki… Will you please...? Please fuck me already…" Toki said softly.

It sufficed, seeing how shy and annoyed Toki was in saying his small plea. Yuuki pulled his hand away and pushed his hips forward, slowly stretching Toki's entrance. Toki's eyes became wide quickly, tears already building up, giving a small shriek. It was excruciating pain, the more Yuuki pushed in, the more uncomfortable Toki became.

His nails dug into his palm to get through it. Yuuki stopped moving and gave Toki a break, Toki's eyes crept open, whimpering.

"I'm all the way in," Yuuki murmured, gasping at the feeling of being inside the other man. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

"Liar."

"Shut the hell up," Toki snapped. "I'm fine, just start moving."

Yuuki bit his bottom lip, he put his hands on the wooden floor beside Toki's head and started to pull out. Toki tried his best not to tense up, he hissed, clenching his teeth and tightly closing his eyes. Yuuki started a tough rhythm to his rocks, groaning and dazedly looking at Toki with a faint blush. He could see how painful it was for Toki.

"You're bleeding a bit," Yuuki noticed. "It must be because of how tight you are. You weren't a virgin, were you? It feels so nice and warm inside of you." The thrusts started to become smoother.

"Hah! I-I don't need to know that- ah fuck! G-go faster!" Toki demanded.

Yuki obeyed and started rocking his hips faster with a bit more ease. He started to pant over Toki and his twisting body that he tried to keep quiet. Letting out a whine or a high groan. Toki's legs wrapped behind Yuuki's to make him come closer.

"Is it getting better for you?" Yuuki asked

"N-not really," Toki confessed. "I-I just want to hurrying a-and get this over with."

Yuuki blankly looked down at Toki. That troubled him a little. Maybe Toki really didn't want this and Yuuki just forced it on him by reading him wrong. Or maybe Toki didn't want to let his pride down. Yuuki's train of thought was broken from Toki's moan. He turned on his blonde locks and put his arm across his face to calm his voice. Yuuki couldn't have that.

"Get your arm off your face."

"Screw you," Toki scolded in a breathy voice. "I-It fucking hurts."

Toki's voice cracked with another moan. His back arched with his hips rolling with Yuuki's, along with tears sitting on his cheeks. He could see it too, the enjoyment Toki was finally feeling. Yuuki's eyes lowered, he grabbed Toki's arm- along with the other one- and put them by his head. Toki's eyes popped open, the sudden pop of color made Yuuki's pace quicken, Toki couldn't help but let out another cry.

"How can I believe that when you keep moaning like a cat in heat?" Yuuki questioned with a devilish smirk. "Besides, we made a deal that I could see how you looked while I fucked you."

Toki's throat felt like it had a lump that was choking him. His mouth was dry so he couldn't swallow it down, he had time to let the tears that came to his ducts cascade to his lips. Tasting salt dampening his lips. It was like Yuuki had stopped moving, like he had stopped moving, or he was the only one laying on the ground in the room. That everything was moving slowly.

But it hadn't happened. Toki was still moaning, gyrating his hips with a drowsy look on his face, enjoying himself and not letting regret set in yet. Yuki still grinded into him, Toki's member rubbing on his chiseled stomach, his whole body heating the floor.

Sweat build up on both of their bodies. Droplets on their chest, their chins, legs, everywhere. Toki's palms were starting to unravel, pleasure slipping through the pain. Little scratches and dents showed on Toki's hands, drool started to drip down from the corner of his huffing mouth. Toki's toes curled, his cock aching and hardly able to control himself anymore.

Yuuki started to become verbal, letting out a gentle moan or a soft growl grace the air once in a while. But the warmth of Toki, the sounds he made, the smell of his skin. The look in his eyes, it was getting to him.

Yuuki locked one of his hands with Toki, pressing in deeper and harder. Toki inhaled at a high pitch, he turned his back along with his head to the side. The tip of his cock started to leak on Yuuki's abs. The two were nearing their limits. Yuuki took one of his hands and grabbed Toki's cheeks, he sniffled once his head turned back.

"Let me look in your eyes," Yuuki mumbled. "I want to see you."

"Uh! Y-Yuuki!" Toki called

_Let me see that different side of you._

Yuuki's fingers grazed Toki's face, watching him come apart underneath him.

_I want to know that only I have seen this side._

Toki arched, digging the back of his head into the floorboards. His mind was spinning, Yuuki's thrusts started to get sloppy as he panted above him.

"Mmmhhm- Naaha! Yuuki." Toki let out, tenderly.

_I want you to have that look in your eyes -like you'll never forget._

"Yuuki!"

_Just for me._

Yuuki threw his head back as he came inside Toki, not noticing the cum painting his chest yet. Toki was laying on his cheek, trying to moisten his mouth and let his pulse go back to normal while memorizing the wall.

"Pull out…" Toki grumbled

"I'm sorry, what?" Yuuki asked.

"I said pull out, asshole." Toki said with a glare.

"Oh! Yeah, of course," Yuuki hadn't noticed he was still inside of Toki. He pulled out, a pale pink liquid came from Toki. "Sorry, I came inside."

"Yeah, I know," Toki started to sit up with a groan. "You had time to pull out, dick."

Yuuki held his chest and looked down. His time with Toki was over, Toki started to put his shirt back on. Yuuki looked up and saw Toki's fingers fumbling over each other, his hands were shaking, not over the rush he had. Yuuki lean forward and shooed Toki's hands away.

"Here, let me help. I can do it."

Pink started to come back to Toki's face, he shook his head and backed away. "I can dress myself, okay?" Toki started to button up his shirt by himself. He could see the same look he saw when Yuuki got him to have sex in the first place. "But if you want to help, there's a pack of cigarettes in my pocket. Get one out for me would yea?"

Yuuki quickly nodded and retrieved the crumpled pack. He took out a cigarette- and the lighter that was tucked away- and went back to Toki. Toki had covered his chest back up, he scratched the back off his head and yawned. He was acting oddly casual after everything, Yuuki wasn't expecting that.

"Here." Yuki handed Toki his cigarette.

"Thanks," Toki grabbed it and put it between his lips. He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you gonna light it or what?"

"Oh, yea," Yuuki said, spacy-like normal-and flicked the lighter in the shadowing room. Toki leaned forward to burn the paper. The orange flame cascaded off his face, a lovely color radiating off his skin. Once Toki pulled back, Yuuki turned the lighter off. "There you go."

Toki rested his hand on his cheek and inhaled smoke. He put the cigarette between his fingers and blew in Yuuki's direction with a smirk. "Thank you."

Yuuki fanned smoke away and coughed. "What was that for?"

Toki leaned forward. "For being a pain in my ass-literally-and thinking 'I'd be a good cat.'"

Toki locked his lips with Yuuki in a tired kiss. One that surprised Yuuki leaving his face a peach color. Toki pulled away. "What was that for?"

Toki smiled.

"For saying I got beautiful eyes."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Favorite, follow and review if you did. See you next update._


End file.
